The protector
by Ranoi S.Rose
Summary: Miroku and his strange dreams..... Hm is something wrong with Sango? Well the couple make agood alarm clock anyway "grope,grope SLAP"


The protector Chapter1  
  
"Miroku!" An isolated women called out his name in fear. Miroku turned in worry to face the one who so terrified called out his name. "Miroku, the voice came again softer and quieter than before, it was then that he recognized the voice he ran nearly mad with worry toward the voice. While it came softer and softer until it was no more than a whisper. He saw Sango running clutching her chest with one hand, she was clearly out of breath. Stumbling more than running she was desperately calling out his name.  
  
What is chasing Sango? He thought as he ran towards her as fast as he could.  
  
He could no longer see her all he saw was a trail of blood in the direction Sango had been running,  
  
No! sango! He thought again terrified he changed course and followed her blood "Sango, No!" He yelled as he saw her dying slowly in the bushes. She was breathing so heavily and he soon saw the reason, claw marks as well as fang bites were all over her. She had been attacked no.. hunted by a pack of wolves, they were still there he grabbed his staff and knocked them away, the wolves growl at the sole protector and ran away.  
  
  
  
Miroku felt irresponsible it was his fault, for not watching over the group especially at night. Tears of pain, loss, and guilt were rolling down his tender cheeks. "Sango…. Talk to me." He noticed blood gushing from her wounds forming streams with the rain, he held her close to him to slow the bleeding, "Miroku," She managed through a parched throat "Its not … Your fault." Miroku became relieved and satisfied that his tears turned into tears of happiness. He needed her to talk no more it would cause her great pain, He gently placed his hand over her mouth, as he felt her warm breath. "Sango, you must rest." Miroku held sango in his arms. Emotions were overcoming him, he didn't even think that sango would die, or was he afraid to think that? Overcome by thoughts and emotions both at once he gasped as he felt her body grow cold, stiff. It seemed as though all her life had been drained into another world. "Sango! Sango!" He didn't believe it, he knew Sango was still dreaming, living, playing, even slapping him in times were he knew no limit, he never knew losing Sango could give him such great pain. He didn't even feel this way when he thought of himself getting sucked into the wind tunnel. He embraced her so tight not even the rain could stay between them as he clenched his teeth and tears came down even more hasty than before…"\  
  
^-^  
  
"Sango!" Miroku gasped, pulling him out of a deep sleep. He saw Sango lying peacefully with Kirara by her side. Emotions were still burning within him he walked to where Sango was sleeping. He gently sat down and starred into her beautiful face, her cheeks were slightly red from the fire she had been lying close by to, her hands were warm as well, he felt them and remembered how cold they were in his dream. He wanted to embrace her and be relieved of all these emotions, but his reputation as a perverted monk and Sango not experiencing any of these feelings, He figured she would slap him, but that's not what stopped him, it was the thought of her happiness and her sleep, after all the encounter with Kohaku that she had the other day was probably still on the top of her mind. He thought it would be best of him to let her sleep. Miroku didn't fall asleep again that night, he watched the sun rise, and the Earth waking up to a new day, and the birds' daily music was refreshing. Miroku walked to the nearby river and did his daily ablutions. He loved Sango a lot he admitted to himself, but his reputation as a perverted monk would keep Sango from thinking that.  
  
Sango was yawning from a long nights sleep, she saw Miroku washing his face in the river, and got up to see why he was up so early, sango was usually the first one up unless the demons had surrounded them in the night. "Miroku?" sango called his attention, as he turned his face she noticed how fresh he looked as though a women had accepted to bare his child, or something. That thought made her burn with jealousy inside so she turned around and folded her arms. "Sango how did you sleep?" He asked considerably Why is she angry? he thought. "thank you for the concern." She said smiling thinking about how childish she had been, why would she assume that of him. " Well you look fresh this morning houshi-sama." Miroku looked back at the river. Miroku's acting weird she thought. Miroku got up and Sango remained kneeling. "Aaaaah!" She yelled as he slightly pushed her with his foot into the river. "I was wrong." sango said baka version(-.-.). "I don't think so." She said seeing him leave, she grabbed a tumbler full of water and poured it over him, leaving him drenched. "Incase you weren't aware of it Sango , I already completed my ablutions at the river they didn't need to be repeated." Miroku said with a serious smile." My apologies, but I saw no reason for you to push me into the river, Miroku-sama." She said walking with her head up "really? You didn't tell me." Miroku said flirting. "you must have had a good night's sleep, I'm glad." she said smiling. He was glad to have Sango by him again. *grab*grab* *slap* the usual sounds that woke Inuyasha every morning.  
  
^-^  
  
A/N: I hope you guys like this I know it's a little sad in the beginning but its getting to the funny parts^-^ Please review and give me advice I would really appreciate it chapter 2 coming soon! 


End file.
